


new morning

by tomkitty



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, so this would be, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: A story about how Oswald steals all the blankets and Ed is still so hopelessly endearedakajust your typical winter morning at the Cobblepot-Nygma Mansion





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Nygmobblepot Week Day 2: Fluff
> 
> I had horrible writers block with this so it's mostly just a dialogue and honestly it's not the best but bare with me okay? Thank youuu <3
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

Ed had always been an early riser. His inner circadian clock tended to prevent him from sleeping in, a habit formed after several years of having to rise early while working at the GCPD.

This morning however, it wasn’t his tendency for rising early that woke him, but the fact that he was positively freezing. Ed blearily opened his eyes, his sight trying to adjust to the early morning light, and looked over at his still sleeping husband. He couldn’t help it as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. Well it was no wonder he was so cold. At some point during the night Oswald had stolen all the covers and completely wrapped himself up in them like a cute Oswald burrito.

“Oswald?”

Silence.

“Hey Ozzie?”

Still nothing.

Ed smiled softly and began to poke and prod gently at Oswald’s shoulder. “Oswald, wake up.”

He tugged gently on the covers, trying to detangle them from the lump that was Oswald when a small disgruntled noise escaped from the heap.

“What was that?” Ed asked as he continued to pull at the covers. “I can’t hear you with all these blankets on top of you.”

It was then that the top of Oswald’s head popped out from an opening in the covers.

“Ah, there’s my beautiful husband. Come on Ozzie, it’s time to get up.”

“No. S’cold”

Ed huffed out a laugh. “Well it is winter Ozzie.”

Oswald just narrowed his eyes at Ed and ducked back under the blankets.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that.” Ed tugged on the blankets a few more times to no avail. “Well if you’re not going to get out of there will you at least let me in?”

Ed only had to wait a few moments before seeing Oswald’s hand poke out of the covers and create an opening for Ed to join him. Ed slides right in and snuggles up to Oswald, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his feet against his legs, being careful of Oswald’s knee of course.

“There! Much better!”

“Ah! Your feet and hands are freezing!”

“That tends to happen when you’re left to sleep without any blankets during the winter.”

“Sorry, you know how I get when it’s cold.”

“I know. I don’t mind. I think it’s cute that you wrap yourself up in the blankets like that.”

“Edward, I am the mayor and king of Gotham’s underworld. I am not cute.”

“So cute.”

Oswald let out an indignant huff and turned on his side so that he and Ed are face to face. Ed takes this opportunity to slide his hand down Oswald’s back and bring his hand to cup at Oswald’s ass.

Oswald lets out a small squeak of surprise and Ed pulls Oswald closer to himself.

“Hey Ozzie?” Ed whispers.

“What is it Ed?” Ozwald whispers back.

Ed just smiles and proceeds to press a kiss to Oswald’s forehead. Then his nose, both his cheeks, and finally his lips. When he pulls away he takes in Oswald’s expression. Eyes closed and there’s a smile gracing his lips. Lips that Edward just can’t get enough of. He kisses Oswald again once, twice, three times. He pulls away, his own smile upon his lips, as Oswald blinks his beautiful green eyes at him.

“I just can hardly believe that I get to be the one to love you is all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like with this I went with a more playful Ed. More of his comic Riddler personality than his Gotham Ed one. Or at least that's what I tried to do. An attempt was made. Constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> And of course, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
